


i don't know if your wings are fake but i've never seen you without them

by lethargicawe



Series: excerpts from stories i will never write [3]
Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: AU, Drabble, High School AU, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicawe/pseuds/lethargicawe
Summary: He nudged Hsin, prompting him to make space to let Boyd sit down next to him. "Can I sleep here?"Hsin's mouth went dry. He cleared his throat. "It was just a movie. It wasn't real.""You're scared of it too." Boyd said.-For the prompt: I know I'm the one who suggested we watch a scary movie, but now I can't sleep. Can I sleep in your room?
Relationships: Boyd Beaulieu/Hsin Liu Vega
Series: excerpts from stories i will never write [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	i don't know if your wings are fake but i've never seen you without them

"Hsin," Boyd whispered, "Hsin," 

Hsin's eyes snapped open. He was lying in bed, in the dark of his room, and Boyd was standing over him, in his pajamas, holding his pillow. 

"Boyd," he replied, voice thick with sleep and confusion. He had left him on the couch of Emilio's apartment, as the owner was graciously out of town for a week. "What are you doing here?" 

"I couldn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see the Killer coming to get me. Why did you let us watch that movie?" 

Hsin furrowed his brows, sitting up and reaching to turn in the light on his bedside table. "It was your suggestion." He pointed out. 

"You should know by now to protect me from myself." He nudged Hsin, prompting him to make space to let Boyd sit down next to him. "Can I sleep here?" 

Hsin's mouth went dry. He cleared his throat. "It was just a movie. It wasn't real." 

"You're scared of it too." Boyd said. 

Wordlessly, Hsin pulled back the blankets. Boyd did not hesitate to climb right in next to him. Hsin pushed back against the wall, leaving a scant space that Boyd took residence in quickly. He tried to stay very still as Boyd laid down, face just inches from his. He tilted his head away from Boyd, but he couldn't move his eyes from him as he fluffed his pillow. 

"Are you gonna lay back down?" Boyd asked. His blonde hair fanned out over both sides of the bed. Some of it tickled Hsin's face as he carefully laid back down. He tried to force himself to relax, but every part of his body was on fire, hyper aware of Boyd's proximity. 

Boyd sighed, adjusting his position to get more comfortable. His knee knocked Hsin's and Hsin's heart stopped. His mind went blank for a moment, only coming back to his body when Boyd yawned. 

Loudly, scrunching up his nose and brown eyes. Hsin stared at him, mesmerized. 

Boyd didn't seem to notice, luckily, because his attraction had been written so clearly on his face, and they would both have to stare at it, undeniable. 

Boyd pulled away, leaning out from the bed towards the side table. Hsin hadn't realized how right Boyd felt there until he was gone, even just for long enough for him to flick off the light. 

He settled back down, arm folding under the pillow to cradle his head. They were close enough to be nose to nose. 

"Goodnight," Boyd said quietly. 

Hsin cleared his throat, "Goodnight," He whispered. 

In his head it sounded a lot more like _I love you_. 

It wasn't the first time they had shared a bed, but this time felt different. Something about the way they were shoved into his twin bed felt suffocating. Boyd's eyes had drifted closed and his lips were pulled into a pout. Hsin had to resist the urge to brush his hair back from where it was obscuring his expression.

As Boyd’s breathing began to even, Hsin resolved that he would be getting no more sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [this softer world comic](https://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=51).


End file.
